Save Me
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody doesn't want to be saved. Lucky has other ideas. SLASH. Lucky Cannon/Cody
1. Chapter 1

Title: Save Me

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Lucky Cannon

Summary: Cody doesn't want to be saved. Lucky has other ideas.

Warnings: Sex

Words: 2000

Disclaimers: Not mine

Notes: I know that his name is Jon but I prefer Lucky :D

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_ 'Cause I wonder where you are, _

_And I wonder what you do, _

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?,_

_ Tell me how to win your heart, For I haven't got a clue,_

_ But let me start by saying ... I love you._

-**Lionel Richie 'Hello'-**

Chapter 1/?

It had been going on for two weeks.

He supposed he should have felt _special_ that a pro was interested in him. That a man, a _legend_, like Cody Rhodes wanted him. He'd know it the second those cerulean blues landed on him. Could tell immediately that Cody desired him. He hadn't been surprised when Cody cornered him that night in the showers, long after the other rookies and pros at left. And he'd submitted like a good little bitch.

Because that's how he felt.

Like a cheap whore.

* * *

"_You're so fucking hot," warm breath ghosts the shell of his ear, shivers winding down his spine, to his groin, to curl his toes. He can feel the other body, deliciously hot and wet from the spray of the water, molded against his ass. Can feel the arousal of the other man. A large hand is trailing down his shoulder blades, down the curve of his back, to rest on his ass. _

_He's never given much thought to being with another man. The idea has never appealed to him until tonight. Cody Rhodes is beautiful. Not like a woman but not entirely masculine enough to be manly. He envies Cody's body; he knows he's not lacking in the physical attractiveness area but Cody looks likes he's been chiseled out of marble. He can't deny that he wasn't anticipating this all night. The way his cock is hardening at the mere idea of being taken by Cody… _

"_I'm taking what I want." It's a demand, not a request for permission._

_There's no foreplay. No kissing. Lucky doesn't know what he's expecting. But the silent demand that he brace himself against the tile… The fingers in his most intimate area stretching the tight ring of muscle… The thick shaft ripping past his cherry and taking his virginity… His scream is muffled by Cody's hand against his mouth._

_There are no soothing words. No time for Lucky to adjust to the cock pounding into him relentlessly. It's a fast pace. Brutal. Violent. There are going to be bruises on his hips from Cody's fingers digging into his skin. The smell of sex fills the locker room. Their carnal rutting is loud. Moans and whimpers and the sounds of flesh sliding against flesh. Each roll of Cody's pelvis sends Lucky to new highs of ecstasy. No drug can compare to the feeling of having that sweet bundle of fuck pummeled furiously._

_He feels used, dirty, when Cody leaves the stall without a word. Leaves him with semen trickling down his thighs. His stomach knots as he realizes exactly what he's done._

_The water's scalding hot but no amount of scrubbing can make him feel clean even as the evidence washes down the drain._

* * *

He caught Cody's gaze from across the room, those cerulean blues saying more than words ever could. He ignored his body's reaction to the lecherous ogling, cursing his traitorous libido. Last night had been incredible, the springs in the hotel bed protesting the force of their coupling. It was always aggressive with Cody. Just once, Lucky wanted a passionate, slow love making instead of their animalistic fucking. To be the one topping Cody. He wanted to be more than a sex object.

They never spoke about it.

The five times that it had happened were in the dead of night, when no one else was around. Where no one could interrupt them. In the shower. In the ring. In their hotel beds. In the rental. The sex was amazing. The kind of sex that erotica novelists penned about. Cody was a god at sex. Lucky just wondered where that experience came from. And he hated how it made him jealous.

There were times in the rare moments that Cody's guard was lowered that Lucky could see the inner turmoil. Cody had been hurt in the past. Those beautiful baby blues would flash with a pain that made Lucky pity the older man. To go through life without love was one of the hardest things that Lucky couldn't understand. To be jaded, to hate everything including oneself because of a lover that didn't appreciate the gift they were given.

Had Cody been young? Had it been his first that had destroyed his views on love? No, Lucky didn't believe that. Because he remembered Cody when he first debuted. A young man with the world shining in his eyes. Now? The shadow that was prevalent made Lucky wonder if Cody even enjoyed wrestling anymore. Someone had broken his soul.

"I think he likes you," Mike commented, chewing thoughtfully on his steak.

"I think you're stupid," Lucky scowled, looking away from Cody to frown at Michael. "Why would you say that? He _hates _me. Didn't he prove that Tuesday?"

"That's just kayfabe," Mike shot him a 'duh' look. "Creative thinks a feud between you and Cody will bring in more female viewers. Pretty smart of them."

"From what I've heard, there's not much love for Cody among the WWE Universe. Even less among the other wrestlers," Alex inputted, smirking, "He's becoming a has been. Everyone knows that the only reason he's doing NXT is because the execs in charge don't know what to do with him. This is his last chance."

Lucky knew there was reason he didn't like Alex Riley… "Mizanin tell you that?"

"I was told that Orton dumped his little fuck buddy and sent his ass packing to Smackdown. I guess you're getting Orton's sloppy seconds," Alex grinned sadistically, "Have fun with that."

"I hate that guy," Mike glared as Alex went to join Mizanin. "It could be true. There were rumors about Rhodes and Orton. And some of the guys have bets about how long it'll take Rhodes to get you in his bed."

_That_ irritated him. "Really? That's nice everyone thinks I'm some kind of glorified slut. Why would they even make that kind of bet? Sure, Cody's a little on the feminine side. But I'm not."

"You don't know how Rhodes is always looking at you. Like he wants to eat you," Mike shrugged, "It's kind of scary. Lucky…be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt by Rhodes. I've heard that Orton was abusive. And not just physically. Rhodes is messed up. I don't want you getting involved with him."

"Mike…"

"I know, ok?" Mike blushed, "I kind of heard you and him one night. I left something in the locker room and uh, yeah. Promise me it's just sex. That you don't have feelings for him."

"I promise." The blinding smile was enough to make Lucky feel guilty for lying. Maybe it was the prospect of saving Cody from himself and his demons. But how could he have feelings for someone that didn't even want to talk to him?

* * *

"Yeah, suck me harder," Cody writhed on the seat of the car, hips thrusting, driving his cock against the back of Lucky's throat. His hands were twisted in Lucky's hair. Blue eyes were glittering in the light from the street lamps. "So good," he moaned as Lucky deep throated him, desperate to keep himself from choking and showing Cody that he was no expert at oral, at showing Cody that he'd never done this before.

His fisted himself, pumping in sync with the bobs of his head. He never imagined that he would enjoy having another man's cock in his mouth. It made him red hot with lust. The taste of pre-come on his tongue that had a faint saccharine sweetness of mint. Feeling that solid, rock hard shaft. Listening to the sinful noises spilling from those full lips. Of how he was in control, in charge of the amount of pleasure Cody received.

Their fight on NXT. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife it was so thick, clouding the ring. It had taken all his self restraint to make it to Cody's rental, his heart thundering furiously in his chest the entire walk to the deserted parking garage.

Cody's hands tightened in his hair painfully. That was the only warning that Cody was climaxing. Bitter and salty, the viscous fluid filled his mouth. He refused to gag as he swallowed, refused to blanch as it trickled down his chin. His mouth was swollen and his cheeks burned with embarrassment as Cody withdrew. Blue eyes were clear, free of the storm that clouded them, watching Lucky as his hand quickened on his shaft.

Lucky never imagined that he'd be an exhibitionist.

But having Cody _there_, staring at him as he brought himself closer and closer to completion, made it so pornographic and stimulating that he could feel the familiar coil of orgasm in his groin. Cody didn't look away when Lucky came. The appreciative look that swept that beautiful face was enough to fuel the hope burning inside him.

His hand was warm and sticky, face wrinkling in distaste, as he buttoned his jeans. A baby wipe was thrown at him, "Wipe yourself off. You look like a whore. Get out of my car."

"But-"

"I got what I wanted. Now get the fuck out," Cody hissed.

Lucky shook his head, "I don't get you. You were eye fucking me the _entire_ time! Stop lying to yourself. I _know_ you're attracted to me on more then just a physical level!"

Cody laughed, "Really? All you are is a hot piece of ass. You have _no_ talent. You're gonna be another has been once NXT is over. You're a means to an end for me. And you spread your legs so easily. Why shouldn't I take advantage of the fact that you'd sleep with _anything_ to win? Maybe you've already let-"

The slap echoed the inside of the car.

Lucky's eyes were blazing with fury, "One, I'm not a slut. Two, for some stupid, weird reason I actually give a fuck about you! I hate that you're so jaded you can't let someone in. I don't know what Orton did to you-" Cody visibly paled. "But you don't have be scared to take a chance. There're other men out there that would treat you like king."

"You know _nothing_."

"I know enough. Goodnight, Cody," he said quietly, slipping out of the car.

He watched the Charger pull out of the parking lot, tires squealing. Maybe that was a sign that Cody was angry. Anger meant Lucky's words had affected him. Meant that he was one step closer to destroying the walls around Cody's heart. It would be a challenge and honestly, Lucky wasn't positive he had the strength to deal with Cody's harsh words and temper.

Cody was worth saving. And that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Save me

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Lucky Cannon/Cody

Disclaimer: Not mine

Words: 1600

Notes: Well, I'm glad you seem to enjoy this. This chapter is Cody's POV. It takes place the same night that the other chapter ended, with Cody running off.

Keep in mind that Cody's been drinking in his chapter. This most assuredly not the last you'll see of prick!Cody

Chapter 2/

"You ok?"

Bleary, red rimmed eyes glanced from the shot of rum he'd been staring into for the past thirty minutes, to look at the bartender. He caught his reflection in the liquor cabinet. Blue eyes were dull and lackluster. The dark circles underneath his eyes foretold that he wasn't sleeping. Olive complexion was pale underneath the dim, unforgiving lights of the bar. He supposed, no, he wasn't alright. He hadn't been in months. "I'm fine."

"You've been sitting here for three hours. It's almost closing time."

Cody glanced behind him at the empty seats. A few graveyard shift workers were straightening the tables and chairs, sweeping up the messes, cleaning the tops. He was alone. But that was like usual. He'd gotten used to becoming a lone wolf. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was." The clock above the bar read ten minutes to three.

She waved him aside with her hand, "Don't worry about it. You want me to call you a cab?"

_I'd like you to call my ex. I want to hear his voice. I want to tell him that I still love him. _Cody sighed, throwing down a wad of money, not even bothering to count. "I'm staying a block away. Thanks."

The warm, June breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair. Once, he might have stood there with his eyes closed and savored the feeling. But not anymore. Not when he no longer cared.

He could have blamed Randy. After all, Randy had been the one to string him along with false promises only to dump him the second John Cena was a free agent. But Cody blamed himself too. He'd been innocent. Gullible. Taken in by the fact that _the_ Randy Orton was paying attention to him; the young rookie of RAW. He'd been foolish to trust Randy. He'd been foolish to fall in love with him too.

There were times, in the middle of the night, after too many shots, that he'd dial Randy's number. Randy had to have known it was him despite that he always blocked his number first. Cody would listen to Randy breathe. And when the dial tone rang in his ears, he'd masturbate to the memories. Maybe he was obsessed. Maybe his heart hadn't healed yet. Maybe it never would…

He should hate Randy.

Randy hadn't been the most loving partner. In fact, Cody was damn positive that Randy hadn't cared about him. At all. Cody had been sex. A way to satisfy himself while John Cena was busy with his newest fuck bunny. It had went on a year. Despite the physical abuse. Despite the mental degradation. Cody kept returning for more. Was he a masochist for putting himself through it?

He was so goddamned messed up.

And he was doing the same fucking thing to Lucky that Randy had done to him.

It was wrong. He knew it. He was using Lucky for sex. Lucky was just another a hole. A fuck for him. He was being unfair. He was hurting the younger man. It was easy to see. The way those soulful eyes met his from across the arena or across catering or-

The light was streaming from underneath room 209.

This wasn't his room.

He could faintly hear the television on, could hear that voice that sounded so sinful during their love making. Cody sighed. It wasn't love making. It was practically rape. And the insults that Cody hurled at Lucky. The implying that Lucky was a whore. Yet Lucky kept returning to him, kept begging for more. Kept trying to get inside of Cody's head. It was different to have someone so willing to take care of him, to fight for him. Randy had thrown him out with the garbage.

His hand was trembling as he knocked.

"I swear to God, Mike, I don't want to go with you!" The door was flung open viciously, Lucky's eyes widening as he saw Cody. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

The concern was strange… Cody wasn't accustomed to someone other than his father and Ted giving a damn about him. "I'm… I'm lost," he whispered, feeling the alcohol coursing through his blood, breaking the dam on his emotions.

"Cody, you're drunk. Go back to your room and sleep it off." "Don't you dare patronize me!" Cody snapped, blue eyes narrowing in fury, "I came here because I need someone! You keep preaching that you want to save me, that you want to be there. Why are you turning me away when I need you to-"

Lips were crushed against his, a hot tongue licking across his bottom lip, entreating entrance. Insistent and forceful, their tongues waged war, stroking. The kiss was awkward, messy, saliva trickling down his chin but Cody was drowning in the sensations. It had been so long since he'd last been kissed with such passion. Since he'd last been desired. And this beautiful man was attracted to not just his physical features but to _him. _And that was more than he could _ever_ say for Randy Orton.

"At least that's one way to shut you up," Lucky murmured, laughing, tickling Cody's face with his breath.

"I… We can't do this," Cody's head was pounding and his pulse was palpitating rapidly. Sweat was beading on his forehead. "I _hate_ you. That when I look at you, I'm reminded of everything I hate about myself. I used to be like you. I used to be optimistic and I used to see the best in people. But I had my heart _destroyed_ by someone I wanted to save from _his_ demons. Do you know what's it like to have someone rip your soul out of your body and spit on it?"

"Cody-"

Cody couldn't hear him, Lucky's voice falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"It's over."

Cody glances up from the New Avengers comic he's reading, "What?"

Randy rolls his eyes, "Come on, you didn't seriously think that I'd stay with you once John dumped that little slut he's been banging?" Cody frowns, "Fuck. You did. Cody, you didn't know? I don't give a fuck about you. You were sex. Good sex, if that's any consolation."

"You're going back to John?" his voice is small, his heart aching in his chest.

"Look, it's been fun. You kept me entertained and kept my dick happy. But I don't love you. I played you, man. But it's okay. You won't have to be around us. I've got you set up to go to Smackdown at the Draft."

"Smackdown! But what about Ted and-" Cody's on his feet, hating the traitorous tears that are pooling in his eyes. "Randy, I can't believe you did this!"

Randy chuckles, "You think I want you tagging around on RAW? I don't want you interrupting me and John."

"I mean nothing to you?"

"Nope," Randy shrugs, "Sorry, kid. Well, see you around."

Cody stands there, his comic falling to the floor, his hands numb. The tears are coursing his cheeks but he's too paralyzed with shock and hurt to move.

Two nights later, he's heading to his first Smackdown appearance.

Two nights later, he's sobbing into his pillow.

Alone.

* * *

He was just another notch on Randy's belt. Another man in a long string of men and women that Randy had fucked and left. Always for John Cena. But who was the pathetic one when Randy longed for a love from a man that clearly didn't return it? Cody was making Lucky pay for his own mistakes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone that hates you? That forced you into a situation that was against you? I had to leave my friends because Randy Orton didn't want his loser ex on the same show as him. And now I'm a joke. I've lost all my fans."

"No you haven't. You still have one," Lucky smiled wanly. "Me."

"We can't be together. We're too different. You're still… You aren't touched by this business like I am. I don't want you getting involved with me and becoming just as jaded as I am. Lucky, you have the _entire_ world in front of you. Don't be taken in by petty promises and lies. I'm not good for your career."

"I think I should be the one to decide that."

"Just…. Stay away from me, Lucky. You'll thank me later."

He closed the door behind him, hearing Lucky call his name.

He hoped he forgot this in the morning, that the booze would aid him in not remembering. Because it was easier to see Lucky as just another piece of ass. And not as a person that had feelings. It was easier to mimic Randy and be a bastard.

But a part of him didn't want Lucky to listen to him.

The same part that was desperate for love.


End file.
